Murder Mystery at Hotel Mario
by TRUtoadstool
Summary: Can The Princess and Wendy Koopa solve the murder mystery before it's too late? King Koopa's doom ship isn't getting any less powerful! Featuring Lady GaGa and Rihanna.


Hotel Murder Mystery MARIO

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Princess The Princess Toadstool and this is my true story about how the mrder happened of the hotel i went to. It all started when me and my two sisters toadstool and peach checked into marios new hotel. were were one a vacation to visit princess daisy so she could resolve a dispute of who was the TRUtoadstool and queen of all of the mushroom country.

we got into a room and set out our maekup. Toadstool still seemed sick so we left her for dinner. We both ordered turkey with gravy streaks and red tomatoes that reached its mid-back and bony white meat like gothic rainbows and a lot of people say it looked like wendy koopa.

as we put on our makeup we decided to make plans for dinner. we were gonna down to the food court and see what was there and possibly call up mario and the brothers to have a dinner. toadstool was getting sick and she decided she didn't want to go.

it was just then that wendy koopa herself came to the food court... but she wasn't alone!!! behind her was LADY GAGA!

Chapter 2

Lady gaga was even more singer in person than she was in the videos. Sse had a long white cloack and was walking on long white stilts and she had ad mask on and it had the word "GAGA" on it. She had gloves on that were pink and blue and with black lines. Her hair was gelled up and it was shaped like a mohawk only it was dyed black at the tips and her lipstick was black and she was whearing black eyeliner and on her cloak she had napkins coming out each one a different color coated in black.

She sniffed the air with angst and walked over and......... sat down right next to us!

Chapter 3

Wendy then came over to me and called me a slut so i stuck up my middle finger at her and told her she ahd pumpkin tits. lady gaga said that if we could get along shed sing for us tonight and make a concert!!! i cooned and ran to get my cellphone so i could text everyone and we could have a big concert. My friends daisy and her husband lugii were gonna come and so was mario and we asked the other koopalings cause wendy gavem e hteir numbers and toadsword and toad and toadette were coming as well. i caleld up some more friends and invited them to come like rosalina and the lumis, also i invited the crystal king and the kamek and kammy koopa.

We all went to sit down in the concert lady gaga made using kammy koopas wand. lady gaga got up on stage and started singing Poker Face. It was the best performance i ever heard! she called up me and wendy to get up on the stage and we started dancing to Alejandro. Wendy was a really good dancer i never thought me and her could be freinds!! Peach was watching us in jealius and i could tell she wanted to come too so I told her to come. we were dancing and toadstool even joined us and was acting sexy to all the guys.

But suddenly a big ship was coming into the horizon. It was king koopas doom ship!

Chapter 4

King Koopa launched his missiles and killed rosalina right in the faces!! i weeped over her dead body but it was too late and king koopa was alraedy firing more. I took out my gun and started shooting the doom ship but it was too massive. Wendy Koopa and Lidwig Koopa joined me and took out their guns. Lidwig was actually in a doomship accident before and it left him scarred and he thinks he is german now.

the guns werent having any effect and then bowser jumped down to us!! he is my ex husnband and i started yelling at him accordingly. at this moment lady gaga came up and tried to calm bowser down. but he shot fire at her with his mouth and her cloak burned off. oh snap lady gaga shouted, she took out her gun and so did bowser. we were surrounded! there was no way out. Bowser sniffed with angst and said he had a secret weapon. his doom ship transformed into a giant wii and he pressed the eject button. what came out of it was... rinaha!!!

Chapter 5 (Arthrus note: dis chapter deals with some serious stuff!!!! be warning!!)

suddenly Roy Koopa came right out the stage. he walked up to his dad bowser and started crying. Bowser asked him what was wrong. Roy Koopa went on a torando of tears and screams. he accused his dad of being a homofome. bowser said he was sorry he vever acted this way and from now on. Roy said he just wanted to be like lady gaga too and he actually liked her music.... but bowser just kept making roy do manly stuff and it caused roy to become angry and pent up. Bowser aplogied and said that roy could play lady gagas songs on his ipod now and they cried/and hugged and everyone awwed. it was a classic father son moment but suddenly rinna croacked her head and reminded us of the gun battle.

Chapter 6

Rosalina jumped in from above and kicked rihanna right in the faces. red light came out her mouth and she looked around in angst and confusion but went back. me and peach took cover behind a stage and kammy cast a spell that made bowser shrink cuz she was on our team now caus she divorce him. lady gaga and rihanna were fighting on their own. there was a disaster going on everwhere!

people were casting spells and bullets back and forth. but it was gonna get worse suddenyl. grobus and teh xnuts came!! the shadow queen came too. wendy was hadding enough of this and she get into her shell and hit everyone and they callmed down. we all went back to our rooms after this.

toadstool asked us what happened at the concert and we told her everything. we put on our makeup and went to bed for a new day. that was the end of this first ordeal.

Chapter 7

the next day i woke up and went down to get brunch. Peach and Toadstool were still asleep. Rinaha and lady gaga were across from each other and were standing daggers at each other. Toadsword was trying to make them diplomacy but he hadnt realized thhey hated each other sooner. Wendy came. She said we should all have a sit down and talk about our problems. Rianah went to a room and we came. rianha said that bowser was actually brawinwashing her and she wanted to be friends with gaga. gaga sighed angstily and kammy koopa and rosalina cast a spell on her that made her unbrainwshed. we decided to plan on an idea to attack king koopas doko ship. Lidwig and Ligmy koopa were also there. they designed a a plane that would take us up to the doom ship. lady gaga and rinaha had invited amy to come too.

gaga and rihanna were putting on their gothic makeup and when they finished lidwig came in and said "ZE PLANE OF ZE GERMAN DESIGN IS GUTEN AND FINISHREIT" we came to the plane. we boreded it sighing with angst.

Chapter 8

we bordeded king koopas dokm ship slowly and carefully. wendy koopa punched a whole in the steel door guarding the radio. we played some rinaha and lady gaga sogns and if you seek amy. it was fun and we got some koopa boys to dnace with us. lidwig helped us play music. he was really cute!!

when we were done dancing we went to king koopas throne. he was in ther with hip koopa, hop koopa, lemmy koopa, roy and bully koopa and morton and chesty koopa were there. we had a big battle and we all pulled out or guns. it was no use it was a standoff again... suddenly lada gaga screeched in a loud emo voice! it blew up all the guns! bowsers throen started changing to.... a mushroom! i grabbed it quickly and jumped on the koopasligers. they were defeeted. i jumped on bowser and we won.

we went back to the hotel and lady gaga and rinhaha had a victory song for us. 


End file.
